Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the second main protagonist of the series since Kaipuden, a genin-level shinobi and a member of the Uzumaki Clan of Konohagakure. He is the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both his eyes and face. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face that he gained from Kurama's influence on him while he was in Kushina's womb. Probably Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age. In Kaipuden, Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue headband that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Ninja Academy. History Naruto was born as the honorable son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Before he was born , they had decided to name him after the character of Jiraiya's first book, hoping their son would be a great ninja as the character was. This made Jiraiya Naruto's godfather, soon after his birth, however, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacks Konoha. To save the village, Minato engaged the Nine-Tails in combat and sacrificed his life by sealing it within Naruto, believing his son would someday have use for it. Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing about his parents, recieving only his mother's last name since the Third Hokage felt that it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Before Minato died, he asked that the villagers of Konoha view Naruto as a hero who helped defeat the Nine-Tails. However, only a few villagers honored his request, while most instead resented him for containing the monster that had destroyed their home. In light of this, the Third Hokage decreed that nobody should ever speak of the Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto, hoping that their children would not resent him as they did. The children, however, followed their parents' lead, despite not knowing why. Iruka Umino would be one of the few exceptions. Despite losing his parents to the Nine-Tails, Iruka later become compassionate to Naruto's plight. For this, Naruto came to view Iruka as the father-figure he never had. After a several mission and with Sasuke leaving the village, later he went into different mission making a reputation of himself as he travelled to the Lands of Sound, River, and Bear. Powers & Abilites Natural Powers & Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Naruto has always been skill to face with his bare hands, since he was able to attack his opponents at a short range, he is known as a close combatant. Ninja Powers & Abilities Taijutsu Practitioner: Naruto had always been at least passable in taijutsu, ever since the Academy where he received a B in that class. Throughout Kaipuden, his taijutsu slowly improved, where it was first showcased in his battle with Kiba Inuzuka in the Chunin Exams preliminaries where he was able to hold his own and avoid multiple slash attacks from Kiba and Akamaru's Four Legs Technique without the aid of his shadow clones. A testament to his skill with taijutsu was shown when Naruto was fighting against Neji Hyuga's Gentle Fist jutsu in the Chunin Exam finals, where he got into striking distance using only hand-to-hand combat. Ninjutsu Expert: Chakra Nature: Sage Mode: as a Toad Sage, Naruto has the ability to has frog-like eyes with other Sage Jutsu, Flexability, and Nature Energy. Jinchuriki Powers: Since Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, he gained a great amount of red chakra, speed, and strength by the number of tails. he also possess a bloodlust of the Nine-Tails when he transforms into his jinchuriki forms, he becomes more vicious as the number of tails increases. Soul Reaper Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto [[Rangetsu|'Rangetsu']] (Whirling Moon) The manifestated spirit form of Rangetsu resembles''' a 25-year old man in with red hair and purple eyes with a red coat and black upper collars, Rangetsu lives in Naruto's inner world of a Konohagakure and surrounding with the blue sky and hates it when's turn to darkness cause of Naruto's sadness.He is known by Naruto as "Old Wind Rangetsu". When Naruto developed an Inner Hollow, Rangetsu and that Inner Hollow had the same equal power, when mysterious disappear the Inner Hollow of Naruto took over. But after Naruto defeated the Inner Hollow, returns. '''Shikai:Naruto's Zanpakuto Shikai Form of Rangetsu is of a long katana with a purple hilt/handle and a red gem in the end of the of the hilt.The Zanpakuto Sheathe is a roping wrapper of the Zanpakuto itself. *'Shikai Special Ability':Namikaze's Size and use of melee comat allow Naruto to achieve some special techinques. *'Enhanced Strength':When Naruto releases his Namikaze, he get an incredible powers, Naruto is able to hold his Zanpakuto since the blade is bigger. Original Plot The original series begins with Naruto, labelled as his classes 'Death Last', once again failing to gradute from the Ninja Academy. Disappointed that his plans of becoming Hokage have hit another hurdle, Naruto was approached by one of his instructors, Mizuki. Mizuki told Naruto that, if he could steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Manor and learn the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, unaware that the village was now looking for him. Iruka tracked him down, and discovered Mizuki's involvement in the theft, realizing that Naruto had been duped by Mizuki, in an effort to steal the scroll. Mizuki attacks them, and told Naruto about the Nine-Tails sealed with him, claiming that Iruka hated him because of it. When Iruka risked his life to protect Naruto, however, Naruto realized that Mizuki's earlier words were a lie, and created hundreds of shadow clones to beat Mizuki to a pulp. For mastering such a difficult jutsu, Iruka allowed Naruto to gradute. In the days to come, Naruto befriended Konohamaru and became his on-off teacher, showing him how to perform a variety of both perverted and useful jutsu throughtout the rest of the series. he was also assigned to Team Seven, where he was partnered with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, under the Leadership of Kakashi Hatake. As the team's first order of business, Kakashi gave them a test to see if they were ready to become Genin. He had the three of them try to take the two bells he kept on his person, the goal of the test being to place teamwork above the fact that they couldn't all have a bell. Althought they initially failed miserably, all trying independently to take a bell, they eventually decided to work together, allowing to pass. Naruto's original series was on The Land of Waves Arc where he and Team Seven escorted the bridge builder Tazuna to the Land of Waves to finish his bridge to free the country from Gato, first use of the Nine-Tails' chakra to defeat Haku, and after completing the mission, Tazuna name the bridge, "The Great Naruto Bridge". On The Chunin Exams Arc Kakashi saw how strong Team Seven was getting so, he decided to let them enter the Chunin Exam, on the firt exam Naruto pass without answering any of the questions, on the second exam Naruto encounter Orochimaru with Sasuke then he got his source of the Nine-Tails's chakra and sealed by Orochimaru then with Kabuto's help Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura pass the second exam, on the semi final exam he fights Kiba Inzuka and Akamaru, he ended the match by using the Naruto Uzumaki Barrage, after a few months training with Jiraiya he went to the final exam, his opponent was Neji Hyuga, after encountering his Gentle Fist striking at him, he decided to use his jinchuriki powers to gain a lot of chakra against Neji, he ended the match with a shadow clone on the ground and a underground punch. On Destruction of Konoha before the resolve of Sasuke and Gaara an explosion was set and then Sound Ninjas appears, allies with The Sand Ninjas begins attacking every ninjas from the Leaf Village, meanwhile Kakashi gave Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru an A-Rank Mission with Pakkun's assistance to follow and find Sasuke to fight the Sand Siblings, by the time he reached Sasuke, Gaara wason his Shukaku Form before striking Sakura with one arm, during the battle Gaara uses his Full Shukaku Form and Flying Possum Jutsu and Naruto summons Gambunta which they use a Combo Transformation then ends things with a heatbutt he convinces Gaara about having someone that's precious to you. After the Sand and Sound Shinobis retreated, Naruto and everyone of the village(aside Yugao, Kakashi, and Jiraiya) went to the furnal of the Third Hokage and the other ninjas who die to protect the village. on The Seach for Tsunade Arc Naruto and Jiraiya seach for one of the Sannin Tsunade, after Itachi and Kisame failed to capture Naruto, Jiraiya's training was going to be the Fourth Hokage's Jutsu the Rasengan. After a couple of days he master the water and rubber ballon steps they finally encounter Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton. Jiraiya ask Tsunade to be thr Fifth Hokage, but refuse. After Tsunaku kept saying bad things about The Third and Fourth Hokage, Naruto decided to made a bet with her that if he master the Rasengan than she will see that she's wrong and Naruto is worthy to be Hokage. After Tsunade breaks Orochimaru's offer, Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizune search for Tsunade, when Naruto saw Kabuto hurting Tsunade he finally master the Rasengan and use it on Kabuto. When Kabuto and Orochimaru leave, Tsunade gave Naruto her necklace and a kiss at his foehead then they all return to the village with Tsunade becoming the Fifth Hokage. Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga During a training session, Naruto was told by Sakura that Sasuke was brought back to Konoha, suprised and excited at the same time, he rush to the Konoha Hospital to see him. As Naruto ask for Sasuke's hospital room, he was told that the Honorable Son defeated him in battle as he saw Konohamaru and Hanabi, he met Tsunaku, the honorable son, the nurse spoke out of earlier, but shockely reacts that he's Tsunade's son. After Tsunaku's explaination of how he was born, Naruto and him start out to become great friend, then Tsunade arrived for a check up for Tenade, as Tsunaku, Konohamaru, and Hanabi headed to the Hokage Manor, Naruto stay to visit his hospitalize friend. Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Search for Sayoko, Fumito, and Tsuraiko Saga Second Chunin Exam Saga When the second Chunin Exams were gonna start, he is inform that there's only two of them, so Tsunade assign a temporary member, Rakuha; in a bit, Naruto saw a small resemblance of Sasuke in Rakuha, but sooner began to accept him as a member of Team Kakashi. he decided not to hold back at their match because thery are both Jinchurikis. after a couple of blows, punches, and kick with ground shaking Naruto stay still and thought "Tsunaku, sometimes after this battle, I would keep wishing that the battle would last forever" later they decide to use their Tailed Beasts' powers by releasing the red chakra inside himself and the green chakra inside Tsunaku then said "Tsunaku, if the Ten Tailed Shukaku is a part of your symbol of green, then the part of my symbol of red is the Nine Tailed Fox". Naruto decide to use the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu with the clones in the Initial Jinchuriki Form three clones that use their powers to combo a transformation into the form was almost delevop called the Six Wind Tailed Transformation and with Naruto at his One-Tailed Transformation. He told the One-Tail clone to attack Tsunaku with "Kazesenki" (a new Wind Style Jutsu), but Tsunaku encounter the blast with Wood Style: Tree Hole Reflecting Jutsu (a new Wood Style Jutsu) to reflect the blast toward the clone, but with a release sign, the clone became three clones again, Naruto can still attack with his Two-Tailed Form, but before he could summon his Rasengan to attack, Tsunaku prepare a massive Getsuga Tensho, that allows him to increase the Kazesenki, , when they collapes their technique and jutsu, the devastating clash created much clouds toward the others on stadium (kinda like when he battle Sasuke on the Valley of End). When the smokes clear, they want to know who won, but both of them were injury by the collaping of their Jutsu, so they couldn't stand, but Lady Tsunade decided to call it a draw and to let Tsunaku and Naruto pass and become Chunin. Later at the Leaf Hospital, when Naruto woke up with a letter written by Jiraiya, at his side to tell him that he's been promoted to Chunin, but Naruto also swore that one day he and Tsunaku will fight again to prove which one is the best. Prevention of the Uchiha Massacre Saga Orochimaru Infiltration Saga Part II - Shippuden Naruto's Jutsu List This is a list of Naruto Uzumaki's jutsu that he has currently or completely mastered. Naruto's taijutsu skill was more passable as they slowly improve. Naruto has no available genjutsu, but almost the ability to see through it. At the start of his Academy days, he couldn't master the Clone Jutsu at first, but make it up by mastering the jonin-level Shadow Clone Jutsu and Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu as his skills in ninjutsu was poorly, yet increase a lot. His signature jutsu is Rasengan. Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Jinchuriki Category:Human Category:List of Wind Style Users Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja